


Cheese Whiz

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Help, Humor, but like, fuck me in the ass, im legit trash, leave me be, no don't do that, off me already, this is the kind of shit I think about, this is what happens when you watch a shit-ton of emo trinity crack videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheese Whiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Whiz

**Author's Note:**

> Just-ugh, you know what, fuck it.

"Cheese whiz." said Ryan.

"THatw as absolutely beautiful" GEREREGD said, shedding all the tears. 

"honestly same." Bden said, sobbing.

"better than anything any famous poets ever wrote." said Patrick

"I agree w/ all of u" Pete said, wiping a tear from his right eye.

"what" Mikye said

The end.

 

 

  
tag yourself im ryan and also mikey

**Author's Note:**

> at this point im not even kidding, take my computer away


End file.
